Kakashi in Westeros
by thestorymaker2
Summary: The last Thing Kakashi remembered was going to sleep, he had become a ninja at five years old all he had known was to be a Shinobi he has reigned as Hokage become the symbol of strenght and the epitome of the way of the ninja. The next great adventure awaits...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Catelyn

Catelyn looked at the baby, even though it looked like all children at the age small and uncoordinated, already calling the child Robb even though it was customary for the husband to name his future heir. Catelyn never knew she could love a being so much, she understood her mother a bit better now. As Catelyn gazed at the child, Robb, she remarked that all the worry was worth it. As the pregnancy progressed Catelyn expected to able to feel the child move around or kick, as she was warned by others having gone through the process, but the kicks never came the child hardly moved Catelyn remembered herself beset with worry she feared the child still born, as the due date drew near and no change in activity Catelyn expected the worst throughout the birthing process she steeled her heart, the baby came out with little fuss. Catelyn remembered herself noting the ease with which Robb entered the world; Catelyn did not expect a cry but truly hoped with all her heart for one. For a moment there was nothing no sound no noise, Catelyn deflated, maester Vyman held the babe in his hands and handed the child to the wet nurse, Sue a northerner by the looks of her Catelyn noted the slight perspiration marked her face a give-away being unable to handle the heat. She took the child and held it upside down, Catelyn made to stop her, the wet nurse raised her hand and brought it swiftly done struck the baby; a gasp escaped Catelyn she struggled to get up, making to stop the northerner.

"Unhand my child you…." A cry erupted from the child, Robb, which stopped the rest of the words which poured out of Catelyn.

"Here my lady." The wet nurse handed the baby over to Catelyn demurely.

"Thank you, thank you may the gods bless you." Catelyn sobbed as she cradled the babe in her arms. "How did you know smacking the child will work." Catelyn followed.

"I've heard about it from me mum my Lady… I thought to try it." Sue said after a moment consideration.

"Came Catelyn hand the babe over to Sue, you need your rest." Maester Vymen coaxed Catelyn gently. She handed the child over reluctantly, her eyes fighting to stay open.

Sue

Sue took the child gingerly careful to support the head, she left the room with the making her way to the Nursery. Her attention was drawn to the babe in her arms the child, Robb, was strangely silent in her arms. Sue entered the room a spacious chamber much bigger than the room she grew up in, a carpet lined the floor; Tully colours, red, blue and silver; for the babe's comfort when he starts crawling. Toys lined one side of the room and the other a wooden crib, sue knew by the look of it the crib was old and expensive most likely a family heirloom know doubt young Edmure's children would sleep in the same crib. The crib was beautiful Sue remarked the post lined with detailed carving of trout and flowers the dark wood giving the carving extra depth, and an over hanging basket with trinkets dangling from above to entertain the baby.

As Sue left the room she couldn't help but feel that something was amiss, she doubled checked she couldn't find anything but there was something a tiny voice in the back of her head that whispered something unnatural.

Maybe it was because there hadn't been a baby in the Castle for some time but as the months progressed Sue found the babe strange, one of the many peculiar traits Sue noticed in the first couple of days was Robbs crying patterns. Sue noted that the boy only cried when he was hungry or needed to change, feeding the child in the beginning proved more difficult than Sue originally thought Robb seemed to resist the first few attempts after a day Robb took the teat in his mouth; Sue could have sworn she heard the babe sighed in reluctance throwing her a resigned look.

A Few times while Sue left Robb unattended and came back she found him staring with uncharacteristic attention to the walls or the window it seemed as if he was contemplating something of great importance, the serious expression strange on the face of a child.

One year later

Catelyn 

It had only been a couple of moons when Robb spoke his first word.

"Robb." He said his own name, uncertainly.

"Yes, little Robb your names Robb and I'm your mother, say mum." Catelyn cooed at the babe bouncing the child on her lap.

"Robb." He replied.

"Say mum."

Soon after that Robb could talk and comprehend and later a moon he was walking disappearing from his minders. He was a gifted child in Catelyn's eyes. Catelyn also begun to pick up on the unusual behaviour for a child of one being able to walk and talk he was unusually silent and immobile, Catelyn could nearly always find the child resting crossed legged on the floor eyes closed as if he was sleeping; he almost always opened his eyes when someone approached but some time he was asleep.

Catelyn was sitting in the drawing room reading a letter sent by her lord husband, nothing important was mentioned about the war only that it was going well. Catelyn jerked shocked by the tugging on her dress, as always Robb strangely walked with little sound.

"What do you want little know." Catelyn said as she helped the child on her lap.

"what are you doing…mother". Robb said always placing a strange connation on the word mother.

"I'm reading a letter from your father, dear." Catelyn said, distractedly.

"I..I..I have a father, is he alive." Robb asked.

"Yes, dear you do his off at war." Catelyn said, releasing he has never seen his father.

"Can you teach me…How to read." Robb asked.

"You're only one name day old…don't worry little one you will soon have lessons." Catelyn said.

"No, please teach me now." Robb insisted.

Catelyn levelled a look at Robb which he returned. "So, when can we start". Robb said determination in his eye.

"Okay little one." Catelyn said.

It only took a moon to teach little Robb to read Catelyn noted, it was the quickest any child has learnt to read Maester Vyman remarked. Soon after that Robb could almost always be found in the Library over a Tome or book. Catelyn often found herself watching her son pouring over either a tome or book, it's as if he was possessed. She would often have to move him to his room.

 **End**

So this is basically a Kakashi in Westeros fanfic

Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi

The last thing he remembered before being born into this world was laying his head down on his bed in Konoha. Initially he thought it an enemy genjutsu. After attempting and failing to dispel the jutsu he resigned himself for the inevitable torture, Kakashi lost track of time there was no change to his confinement no one came. After months or weeks, it was hard to tell he heard voices, he strained to hear more and maybe again some information; the little he heard made no sense. And again, he waited, his only company phantom voices.

Kakashi wasn't a novice to unusual situations being a shinobi is the very definition of entering the unusual, it took an embarrassingly long time for Kakashi to figure out what happened, initially he thought it an unusual genjutsu a remarkable one in fact somehow it hindered his mobility and ability to speak but more worrying he had no access to his Chakra, he felt it simmering beneath the surface. The detail was amazing nothing he did seemed to affect the illusion, he waited for the interrogation but it never came, the innocent question which masked the interrogation, it was only when he was forced feed from a teat that it began to dawn on Kakashi of the Situation.

It was strange having a mother again he couldn't remember his mother from before none the less she did take care of him the look she had for him was the look of a mother to a child, love. For months after his birth Kakashi considered his situation it was clear he inhibited this body as a baby, it made him feel like Orochimaru it revolted him was he some sort of malignant spirit that high jacked the body of the child; Robb from the amount the word was mentioned around him, Kakashi guessed it was the name of the child. For months afterward, he tried to rationalise the situation was this a rebirth shouldn't he not remember his previous life. Was he Robb or was he Kakashi, was there even a Robb to begin with. These thoughts plagued him for months but as he did with all things with no answer he compartmentalised pushing the information to the back of his mind.

From his observation Kakashi figured he was born into some sort of royalty, the castle was large and there was always a nurse present when he was carried by his mother or the nanny, the castle was an interesting structure much different from the ones Kakashi was accustomed; the floors where made of stone and there was Shoji screens and however much Kakashi tried there seemed to be no anti-ninja defences, no creaking doors or floors it was strange to Kakashi's eyes; not that those defences would keep out a respectable ninja. From the walks his mother and minder took him Kakashi knew the castle was an impressive structure built in the middle of a river with high walls and a draw bridge connecting to land, making it costly to breach it for civilians.

Most day's people could find Kakashi in a quiet corner, to the outside observer it seemed he was just sitting dozing off. But to those with a practised eye he was mediating, it had been a year Kakashi remarked to himself as he sat there trying to gain access to his chakra with no success, initially he though there was some sort of block or seal placed on him but a year worth of inspection revealed nothing. A slight frown marred his face after an hour of mediating, he could feel the energy just waiting there ready to be tapped; it was just underneath the surface a slight push and he would gain access to it, but however hard he tried and reach his chakra it never came. It was the only constant worry that still plagued him without it Kakashi was just like any other toddler, with some impressive marital skills but just a toddler non- the less. It was access to chakra and Kakashi's command of the energy that allowed him to be an effective shinobi at such a young age, it allowed him to augment his strength for Taijutsu and keep up with his older colleagues. When he found out about a war going on Kakashi's drive to access his chakra renewed with vigour, for Kakashi knew too well what happened in war. After another ten minutes Kakashi gave up, it was time for him to take lessons with Maester Vyman.

Kakashi stood and made his way to the Library where the lessons were usually held, he heard the clunking of the chains before he saw the Maester; reminding Kakashi of a cat with a bell; Kakashi turned into the Library and saw the maester scurrying about the place retrieving the materials for the lesson. Maestor Vyman was elder, if Kakashi had to guess seventy years in age, or as was the custom in these lands seventy name days; a curious turn of phrase, it was these little details that Kakashi had to pay attention if he was to integrate himself into this society. The library wasn't a huge room like the one dedicated to shinobi matters in Konoha, it was a modest room more of a large study Kakashi thought to himself as he took his customary seat. Two shelfs lined either wall and two in the middle of the room.A fire blazed at one end of the room providing light and heat, the long windows assisted. Two large chairs sat in front of the fire, brown in colour the flames showdown dancing across the surface giving a certain comforting atmosphere.

Measter Vyman jerked surprised. "Ah, you startled me, young lord." Vyman said place a book on the 'A Treatise on the Targaryen by Measter Sonnet.' "Here we are, if we talk about the history of Westeros we have to start with the Targaryen conquest." Vyman said his voice holding an aged tone to it laced with wisdom.

Kakashi listened with patients unbecoming of a child his age as the Measter droned on of the conquest, the lesson took an hour punctuated occasionally with Measter Vyman asking a question. It could have been boiled down to five minutes in Kakashi's opinion, they came they saw and they conquered; having dragons helped. The dragons fascinated Kakashi, with many Techniques attributed to them throughout his travels his never seen one in flesh and blood, the mention of dragons also brought the question of the war surly any conflict would be quashed by the fire breathing lizards, maybe the civilians built defences and strategies against the dragons, however Kakashi doubted it, from the lesson so far it seemed only Targaryens could tame and ride these beast which worried him as a non-Targaryen Kakashi did not like his odds against a dragon without Chakra.

"Where are the dragons know Measter can I see one." Kakashi asked.

"Ah young lord the dragons are all gone, we will discuss that later." Vyman said with a knowing look, all boys wanted to have a dragon even Young Edmure asked the same question many years ago.

Kakashi sighed with relief at least he didn't have to worry over dragons, but he did lament he couldn't see one, well at least he could see the bones of the dragons in Kings Landing.

"That's it my lord," Measter Vyman said bring the lesson to an end. "Unless you want to continue on to another topic, maybe go over your numbers." Measter Vyman said encouragingly a playful tone in his voice.

"Erm, No Measter I think I've Erm got something's to so, important Lord Things Measter." Kakashi said quickly getting to his feet and making his way out the room. Kakashi couldn't take any more of these lessons the only thing of value was the history and the houses other than that there was very little that these people could teach him. With practise ease Kakashi made his away to the kitchen. As soon as Kakashi stepped into the room, he could feel the heat fires constantly blazing making it one of the warmest rooms in the castle, Kakashi took a seat at the a table central to the kitchen to get out the way of the people manning the equipment.

"Hello young Lord." A passing maid greeted Kakashi.

"Ainsley." Kakashi said in way of saying hello. She was a comely girl in year late teens with a warm smile which displayed even more emotion than the tunic she was wearing, her auburn strongly reminded Kakashi of Mei. "How are you doing?"

"I can't complain Milord." The girl said. "This is no place for a lord, why don't you go to the dining hall and I'll bring out something for you."

"I can do that you know I like watching you make food, it's amazing your food is always the best." Kakashi said playfully. While the praise genuine it was not the only reason Kakashi found himself down here, by the time the food reached the dining hall it was usually cold and well Kakashi was a ninja and it never sat well with him not seeing the food prepared in front of him, or by himself.

"Your just saying that Milord." Ainsley said, always a playful smirk on her face. She quickly set to working preparing a small meal for Kakashi. Placing the plate in front of Kakashi she took a seat opposite him with familiar ease, having done the same on numerous occasions. "What did you learn from the Measter today Milord."

"It was History the Targeryn conquest, nothing special." Kakashi remarked as he dug into the food. "How goes it with you tell me what you did today." Kakashi asked, listening to her, asking questions and probing her for information; it was always a good thing to integrate yourself with the work force they saw and heard everything usually invisible to the nobles.

"That was great Ainsley, the gods blessed you with magic fingers." Kakashi said as he stood and left.

Kakashi walked down dark corridor, the cobwebs in the corner an indication of infrequent use. After exploring the Castle to familiarise himself with the environment finding all secret hallways and rooms in case of a breach. Kakashi found a room perfect for his needs, it was unlikely that someone would walk in and it was not used; he could be in here for an hour or two without anyone getting suspicious. It was a square room stone floors and stone walls unremarkable but perfect for training, after going through stretches Kakashi began to go through the different Kata's learned of the year's first the Academy's style taught to all potential ninja, it was basic created by the second Hokage mainly for civilian students to teach punching, kicking and just to get to know how to move the body. It was a good work for this new body Kakashi noted, having never really bothered with the style in his previous life. A film of perspiration coated his arms and face, Kakashi took a break and moved on to the iron fist popularised by Maite Guy. They style mainly focused on fast and hard punches and kicks good for offensive movements.

After two hours large sweat patches dotted Kakashi's clothing, he went through warm done stretches and made his way to his room to mediate. It was frustrating being so young Kakashi thought as he made his way, the castle was devoid of any children his age there was no entertainment; or there was but he was too young to participate. The worst thing in his opinion was the fact he couldn't leave the castle, well he could but it he had no means to get to land without his chakra; well using a boat would get him to land but Kakashi was hesitant to do that simply because he did not have the physical means. Kakashi entered is room a bear rug laid on the floor between the table and chair facing the window and the bed, a cosy thing if Kakashi had to describe it; filled with feathers making it soft and warm on cold nights. Kakashi quickly change and took a seat at the head of the bed and mediated.

End

Sorry it took so long I had to apply to universities.

So this is something I did quickly I need a beta reader and someone to bounce ideas with.

Thank you guys so much I wasn't expecting the response I got. So thank you guys.

Review if you want, what do you think I'm going to write next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a habit carried over from his previous life that made Kakashi rise early, the stars were out he noticed the sky clear and the air crisp from the thunder last night. The stars had always captivated especially in this new world, whenever he got a moment of introspection he always asked himself what was out there for he knew interdimensional travel was possible; what else was possible. The constellations were different here it was something he always noticed whenever he observed them, theories floated through his mind, was he in the same universe or a different dimension completely; where these the same stars he gazed at as a child just from a different perspective. He thought to himself 'snap out of it Kakashi time to get to work'. As was usual for him he began performing the various Taijutsu forms accumulated over his illustrious career, acquainting his body to the movements and ingraining muscle memory. Flipping into the air landing in the horse stance feet shoulder width a part and as he continued the shinobi gradually lost himself in the katas, moving fluidly from one discipline to another, it allowed him a moment to centre himself and prepare for the day; not that he saw much excitement in his six years of life in this new world even with a civil war raging, by the time he come to his breathing was laboured and there was a pleasant ache to his muscles.

Today was of interest to Kakashi today was the day he would be receiving formal instruction on the martial arts practice in this world; after much pleading from himself to his mother. The few times he spied the Men at arms practicing it did not look to complicated he did not see any intricate maneuverers like the leaf dance or the very popular crimson wave practised ironically in Kumo. By the time he finished the castle was waking, noises and the smell of cooking meat carried from the kitchen made it to Kakashi was he strolled through the corridor to the back of the castle where the training square was located. It was empty when he arrived, the sun just peeking through colouring the sky a beautiful pink hue. The shinobi instinctively nestled himself in the shadows, a cloak of comfort, the darkness obscured him from the sentry on the walk way who himself was shrouded in darkness. Kakashi observed the guard as he continued his rounds and deduced it was Horden, a man in his forties sustaining an injury walking with a distinctive gait; a slash of a sword to his right leg; during the war of the ninpenny Kings. Horden was a gruff man whenever Kakashi spoke to him the old guard kept is answers short and to the point, he was an honest man who tried not to mince words.

Kakashi stepped out of the cover of darkness into the training square, which puzzling enough was not a square a rectangle in shape. At one end of the square, rectangle, was humanoid targets used for archery and at the centre a ring used for sword practice. Strolling across the floor to the weapon shack on the other end of the square, Kakashi chose a bow even though he had little experience with the weapon just a rudimentary understanding of the functionality of the weapon; he could still admire the craftmanship. With a couple of arrows in hand he made his way to the firing range, he positioned himself in front a target about fifty metres away; loading the weapon he inhaled pulling the drawstring to the centre of his chest holding his breath for a beat he let loose the arrow. The arrow struct, he sit the shoulder, better from his previous attempt. Kakashi continued, again loosing himself in the task pulling shooting and repeating the process till his finger ached. The shinobi was interpreted by the footsteps walking up from behind him, the fall of the footsteps identified the individual as Ser Ronas; it was measured and calm a man self-assured about himself, the footsteps of a fighter.

"That's enough boy, you're a damn good sight better than you a week ago." Ronas said.

"Thank you." Kakashi said, being polite. He liked the Knight he was not impressed and overly conscious of his status, Kakashi was a boy in his eyes and a boy he would be called till he was something else.

"No need for thanks, the truth is the truth." Ronas said holding a training sword out to him, a short sword.

The sword was weighted Kakashi noticed, just the right weight to build muscle and to practice with.

"What is the difference between a sword and a hammer?" Ronas asked. As Kakashi took some practice swings.

Kakashi knew to look underneath the underneath, it was not a simple question Ronas was not looking for the obvious answer. "There is no difference between a hammer and a sword, both are tools, and both can be used to kill a man." Kakashi said.

Ronas looked at him, it was a look Kakashi recognised. "Aye, that's the truth of it lad." Ronas motioned for him to get into a ready stance. The shinobi immediately got into to stance body angle exposing less of himself to the knight, feet shoulder width apart knees slightly bent ready responded to any stimulus. Ronas struck without warning a downwards slash headed for the shinobis head Kakashi brought the sword up at an angle deflecting the blow, stepping forward closing the distance between them making it difficult for Ronas to counter the backwards slash aimed at his midsection. Ronas twisted out the way deflecting the blow, rattling kakashis' skinny arms, creating distance in the process and throwing the boy off balance; a mark of an experienced swordsmen. The exchanged happened in mere mounts, it seemed some honed instincts carried over Kakashi mused. Ronas regarded him for a moment they circled each other, there was hardly any opening Kakashi could exploit in his diminutive state.

"You've done this before boy." Ronas said.

"No, I haven't, I watched some men at arms practicing." Kakashi said.

"I see, you're a natural my boy."

In two quick steps Ronas closed the distance and struck him sword whizzing through the air, Kakashi duct the blow and made to sweep the left leg of the knight; it found no purchase; Ronas brought his leg up and with a quick manoeuvre kicked him with the other leg sending the shinobi tumbling. Kakashi round over his shoulder and quickly stood focusing on the knight, the shinobi regarded the knight he was impressed ordinarily Kakashi would have avoided the kick, he even saw it, however his young body was not quick enough the respond. "You're quick boy, that's good". Ronas remarked. They continued circling each other, Kakashis arm began to tremble the sword heavy in his hands. "That's enough boy, come". Ronas said relaxing beckoning him over to a post. It was a wooden post T shaped a facsimile of a human, the post was worn dents made from years of repeated use. "Pay heed, this post is the most important equipment in becoming a great swords man." Ronas patting the it affectionately. Ronas continued, "When it comes to fighting swordsman's, I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 swings of the sword, but I fear the man who has practiced one swing of the sword 10,000 times." Ronas said as he motioned for Kakashi to stand to the side the knight continued to lecture. "Watch, one of the most important moments in a fight is how fast you can draw the sword and attack." The Knight demonstrated hand resting on the hilt of the wooden sword, feet bent; ready for action. Kakashi did as instructed and paid close attention to the knight, the court was strangely quite the morning air had a crispness to it which was absent a moment earlier. The knight was relaxed, Kakashi watched, the knight took a breath. The blow came unexpectedly the noise echoing in the silence. It was a blow Kakashi knew took an untold amount of time and dedication to get to the level it was at, it was an attack worthy of praise. The shinobi viewed the attack again in his mind dissecting every movement and found little to fault, some minor positioning of the wrist and hips would have a bit generated more power, for a civilian. Again Kakashi analysed the attack with the addition of chakra and saw it was a move truly worth of praise, with skilful use of chakra amplification and a quick burst of chakra to the tip of the sword the moment Kakashi new many would find it difficult to avoid; the assassin in him could appreciate the move, it was simple quick and deadly.

"Did you get that." Ronas asked.

"Er…Yes." Kakashi replied unsure whether, show case his genius or not.

Ronas regarded him. "If you're sure Lad." Ronas took a step back and motioned for the shinobi to demonstrate.

Kakashi mimicked the stance the knight took, he waited a beat and struck. The blow did not echo in the court, it was not as fast as the knights and did not flow as smoothly as the knight demonstrated; the movements felt awkward. And Kakashi knew it would take a while for him to get to his former proficiency.

"You got it right lad, Do these fifty more times, then you're off to break morning fast with your mother." Ronas said, walking off attending to his other duties.

Kakashi continued to strike at the post meticulously going through the movement, with cold determination exceeding the recommended fifty. The court was alive by the time he finished, a few people nodded to him in greeting as he stored his training sword in the shack. Strolling through the castle Kakashi smiled in greeting to the few people he encountered on his way to his mothers' private dining room. Kakashi knocked on the room.

"Enter". His mother called.

Kakashi stepped into the room. "Morning, mother." He said taking a seat opposite his mother the food already on the table; not to his liking; preferring to see the food prepared.

"How was your sword play." Catelyn asked, taking a delicate bite of a piece of bread.

"Not sword play mother, training…sword training." Kakashi wined, it seemed to please his mother when he did it on occasion. Indicated by the mirth in her eyes.

"And how was it young pup." His mother asked affectionately.

"It was different, I Like it." Kakashi said preparing the same thing his mother ate. He waited a moment savouring the food and asked. "Mother, why don't I see you practice any self-defence." It was something which bothered him since he woke in this world; why didn't he see any women train even the nobles in his previous life had some sort of martial training not that it did much good when faced with a ninja of any rank.

"A Lady of noble birth does not do such things that is left for the men." His mother said.

"But what if someone attacked you." Kakashi said slight worry making it known.

"Do not worry about such things young pup, I have guards that will protect me."

"If you say so." Kakashi said, not convinced.

The meal progressed with the occasional back and forth between mother and son, enjoying each other's company. The meal drew to a close the servants taking the food away.

"Just a moment before you leave." His mother said interrupting his exit plan.

"Yes mother." Kakashi enquired.

"I just received a raven from Winterfell, an escort will be arriving soon to take us to Winterfell. I expect they will be arriving within two moons from now or sooner." Catelyn said.

"Erm… okay." Kakashi said.

"Now off with you to the maester." Catelyn said.

"Yes mother."

The shinobis footsteps in the hall was silent barely an echo a memento to his days in the assassination corps, the news though worrying was welcoming it was something to look forward to seeing more of the new world. The only concern Kakashi had was travelling through a country in the middle of a civil, he and his mother would make for prime hostages; a futile attempt if made. However, the news did call for a further increase in training and a more concentrated effort in access his chakra Kakashi thought rounding the corner into the library, he took a book from one of the shelfs, a chronicle of the life of Bran the builder, and waited for the maester to arrive. It was a fascinating book so far extrapolating from what he read magic of some form did exist, other books concurred with his assessment. If the wall was half as describe in the book it would be a fascinating monument to witness.

"There you are young Lord, what have you got there." Maester Vyman asked, Kakashi held the book up. "The chronicles of Bran, a good book young lord and a fine ancestor you got there, a remarkable man."

"Maester, how does one go about learning magic." Kakashi asked, hoping the study of magic might give him access to his chakra.

"That's a fool's errand young lord, magic just like dragons and the children are all gone. There are some fools at the citadel that toil away in dark corners trying to learn magic, but all fail." Vyman said.

"Oh." Kakashi said, not dejected in the least he knew all he needed was time.

"Come my boy, let's learn something of use. I just received notice you're going to be leaving for the north we are going to be planning your route to Winterfell and taking not of the geography and the lords who govern the lads which you are going to be passing through." Vyman said, placing a map of the Riverland's in front of him.

It was an interesting lesson to say the least Kakashi learnt much about the various lords and nobles of the Riverland's and the associated geography of the land.

"That's enough for now young lord." Maester Vyman called an end to the lesson after an hour going over genealogies and various feuds between the lords. "Off you go now."

The shinobi didn't need to be told twice, the subject matter was of interest to him but the maester seemed to drone making it challenge to pay attention. With nothing to do Kakashi leisurely strolled to the kitchen, the centre of the castle where most of the servants tend to congregate, and where he could sieve through the gossip separating fact from fiction; of interest was the war.

Kakashi ambled into the kitchen the similar sounds of voices culminating in a background buzz, the smell of food invaded his nostrils a pleasant scent. He took his customary seat at the edge of the table out of the way of everyone, as soon as he sat down Ainsley was at his side; plate in hand. The maid took a seat she seemed anxious, fidgeting shooting him side way glances all warning signs screaming at him.

Pushing the plat forward, he turned to her. "What's got you so bothered." Kakashi asked.

"Erm… its… nothing". The maid said.

"I'm sure its nothing that's got you so bothered. Come now Ainsley you can tell me what's got you fidgeting like you got ants crawling over you." Kakashi coaxed.

"Promise not to laugh. You can say no, if it's a bother."

"I promise, if it's for you it's no bother."

"I heard you and the lady be leaving soon… if its no bother could you please teach me letters, I always wanted to learn". She asked demurely.

It troubled Kakashi that she knew the plans, did these people not understand operational security; he and his mother would be prime targets for adduction.

Kakashi considered it would not really cut into his free time that much. "It's no bother… when are you free?"

"Anytime past high noon."

"Meet me in my room three hours past noon… is that all right with you?"

"Meet you then… Thank you Robb."

"It is no bother… How did you know we are leaving?"

"Me mum heard the prince is on his from Kings landing… and I heard from the kitchen boy that he was to get ready food for travel. So, I figure you going to be leaving." Ainsley said.

It seemed like people in this world really didn't understand operational security Kakashi thought taking a bite of the food, whatever happens it would be an interesting journey his first time out of the castle Kakashi knew.

With nothing to do Kakashi walked to the blacksmith finally taking care of something he had wanted to for a while, the ringing of hammers on steel assaulted his ears before he saw the blacksmith. A familiar scent invaded his nostrils, soot. Stepping through the threshold the humidity hit him a familiar sensation, the worked immediately stopped all eyes on the young lordling.

"Get back ta work it ain't gonna do itself." a gruff voice called into the silence, a stout muscled man walked up to Kakashi, bulging arms and chest; top heavy; a since of years spent behind the forge. Face covered in soot, sweat dotted his skin. "What canna do for you milord."

"I'm looking for throwing knives." Kakashi asked.

The blacksmith hesitated a moment. "Aye, we got some knives about milord, this way its just in the back." The blacksmith said thinking better to not refuse a noble, nothing good ever came from it he thought to himself. The smith walked with a heavy step even with the noise in the background Kakashi could still hear the footfalls, the smith parted a curtain to reveal an assortment of odds and ends, a hammer rested on a bench it was beautifully engraved, depicting a fish jumping out of a body of water; paying homage to the Tully's; leaf's decorated the background and the handle almost life like.

"Who did this." Kakashi said picking up the hammer inspecting the engraving.

"Me eyes ain't what it use to be." Said the smith inspecting the hammer closer. "that's me apprentice illya's work." The smith picked up a box and put it in front of him. "knives and daggers be in here and some pieces made by me apprentices."

It was an assortment of pieces and uncompleted work Kakashi rummaged through it and from his quick inspection some of the works demonstrated great skill and showed the craftsmanship of the smiths' apprentices. It was only towards the end of the box did Kakashi found something to his liking it was dark black, reminiscent of a Kunai, a leaf shaped blade etched with the veins found in a real one, the ovate handle rested comfortable in his handle; it felt familiar. It had been a long time since he had a Kunai in his hand, feelings of nostalgia hit him like a wave and just as quickly he banished them; it was no use dwelling on something he could not change.

"I want this one." Kakashi said holding out the knife to the Blacksmith.

"You sure you want this one, it's a Yi Ti design." The smith said.

"Yes, who made it?"

"Illya."

"I Want twenty of them, bring illya here I want to change the design some." Kakashi said.

"Illya!" the smith roared into the canopy of noise, a hammer stopped, and a young man made his way over. He was young coming into his manhood slight of build he was two heads taller than Kakashi, he had sharp features an angular face patches of hair dotted his features, blue eyes which Kakashi knew girls would find piercing and would swoon to the friends about, he had dirty blond hair Kakashi couldn't tell if it was truly blond or just coloured by soot.

"Yes, Master Joyce." His voice cracking coming into his voice.

"The young lord here likes yer knife and wanna talk to yer bout it." Joyce said.

"I like your knife its well-made." Kakashi said, twirling the knife in his hands, showing surprising dexterity.

"Thank mi'lord." Illya said.

"Just a couple of changes make the blade a bit longer and the handle as well also punch a round hole in the handle." Indicating changes to be made.

"It will be done mi'lord." Joyce said before Illya could answer.

"And how much yer want." Illya said.

"Mind yer manners boy."

"It's okay Joyce I don't mind." Kakashi said to the blacksmith. "I need twenty of them." Kakashi said to Illya.

"As me masters says it will be done mi'lord, when do yer want it by." Said Illya.

"As soon as you can I need it in a moons time." Kakashi said.

"If that be all mi'lord." Illya said.

"That's all." Kakashi said, Illya bowed his head and left. "Master Joyce have a good day." Kakashi said as he left the workshop.

The sounds of the workshop faded to the background as Kakashi wondered the castle his feet taking him nowhere in particular, there was three questions which plagued him; why was he reincarnated and was he alone? How come he could not access his chakra, he did have some theories on how to gain access to his supply of chakra; however certain methods would be averse to his health. And the big question was he Robb or Kakashi, was he a malignant sprite taking over this body forcing the rightful owner out; what would he do if he found out he was not the original owner of the body, would killing himself free Robb or would it doom both of them to death, was he over thinking this was this like most Philosophical questions which had no answer. His wondering always brought him to a battlement overlooking the river, it was peaceful looking at it. The flowing of the river was calming he could almost throw his worries to the river taking his problems with the current; but he knew the reality of it the problem won't go away. The flow of the river brought to the forefront of his mind his chakra problem, he could feel the chakra. The quality of it was not what it used to be Kakashi thought as he inspected it, it could be because of the reincarnation this was a new body but then again Orochimaru would not have survived long if it took him years to gain access to his chakra. Kakashi thought to himself 'what is the problem?'

Kakashi looked at his hands and with deliberate care went through the hand signs for the Bunshin, with the moment seemingly stretching out he initiated the jutsu and nothing happened not even a flicker of movement; he had felt something it was there a moment then gone. He knew he had performed the jutsu correctly, what was the problem the only other instance which he knew of that bared similar resemblance to his situation was Orochimaru's soul transfer jutsu. What was the difference the question kept circling his mind, what was the difference between this body and the host Orochimaru used Kakashi questioned himself, the only difference Kakashi could find was that he was significantly younger than the host Orochimaru used… why did the Sannin not kidnap some random child and transfer his soul into it for that matter he asked himself; he thought a moment the answer coming to him like Raiton Jutsu, the reason Orochimaru needed a strong host was to mitigate the difference between the Spiritual and physical aspect of the make-up of Chakra. It made sense how could the physical aspect of a child's chakra system compare to the spiritual aspect of a Sannin a Shinobi arguably stronger than certain Kages; not to mention the Spiritual component of his soul. With that answer insight Kakashi strove with renewed vigour to increase his daily exercises.

-[K]-

In the following days Kakashi fell into a detailed regime he had set, doing Katas in the morning and sword practice with Ronas, the lessons with the Knight continued and the occasional nugget of wisdom ranging from forming units of men to leading. Afterwards he would have breakfast with his mother which was always a novel experience he would occasionally ask her of the war and his father as well as bumping her for information regarding a range of topics from politics to travel. In the afternoons he would spend it with Ainsley teacher her how to read and subtly teaching her to be his spy, his first asset in the world. The rest of the day would be spent religiously sticking to his training regime giving Gai a run for his money, spending almost all his time in the training yard expanding his skill set to include archery and honing existing skills committing techniques and Katas to muscle memory. It would always amuse some of the men at arms when they saw him shadow boxing.

Call out. "Fighting ghost milord.", "Watch out there's one behind you". Kakashi took the mocking in stride it brought levity to their lives, he saw the smile his antics brought to the men. It was always good to keep the atmosphere light especially in a semi-siege like environment, moral was essential it won or lost wars.

-[K]-

Two months later just as his mother said that a shout interrupted his training in the court.

"Riders at the Gate." A voice bellowed over the noise of the castle, amount later the same voice shouted. "Stark Banners, lower the bridge."

Kakashi scrambled to the Battlements to see the Stark men, it was ten men of them on horseback one of them carrying the stark Standard the wolf emblazed on the cloth flapping in the wind. The bridge lowered with a thud and the party entered the castle the stark men positioned themselves defensively eyes in all directions. One man motioned his horse forward, Kakashi couldn't make out his features to well facial hair obscuring most of it; the one thing he could see was the man's eyes they were green, the were the eyes of a solider an old solider he had seen war his eyes assessed everything a sure sign of a veteran.

"You got room for ten good men." The stark man called, his voice aged.

"Aye we do." The Tully guard Rodner replied. "Draw the Bridge." He called. "This way." The guard motioned for the men to follow him presumably to stable the horses.

Kakashi followed them with his eyes losing them around a corner he knew he would meet them soon enough, Kakashi made his way to his mother's study she was usually there at this time.

"The Stark men are here." Kakashi said as he entered the room. "How long before we leave?"

"That's good sweaty, I expect the men would want to rest first and then leave…"

A knock interrupted the conversation. "My lady here is a Sir Stevron here to see you."

"I ain't no Knight Lassy." A gruff voice called as he stepped into the room it was the same man as before, the veteran, "Milady." He greeted.

"Stevron is it, how soon until you are ready to leave?" my mother asked.

"As soon as Tomorrow, Milady."

"Make it so."

"Milady, we will leave as morning breaks." The man said as he left the room planning for the journey tomorrow.

Turning to him his mother said. "Robb sleep early to night as the man said we going to leave early."

"Yes mother."

Kakashi left the room it was time to prepare for the journey the only thing that was of value to him was the Kunai set made by Illya it was beautifully made, the young smith went the extra mile engraving the blade making it look like a leaf. It showed real potential and Kakashi couldn't wait to see the what sort of things the boy would create in the future. A knock interrupted his thoughts it was strange he had never received any guest.

"Enter"

Ronas stepped into the room a sword in his hand, the scabbard made from wood dyed black and decorated with the stark wolf running in a field. The Knight thrusted the sword towards him, "Here I have this made for you." The knight said. Kakashi took the blade in hand.

"Thank you, I didn't get you anything." Kakashi said.

"There's no need young Robb." The knight said.

Kakashi drew the blade from its sheath, it was a single straight edge blade a hamon in full displace a sign of skill. The blade was hauntingly familiar in his hands, the simplicity of the handle and the blade brought out the beauty of the sword and highlighted the skill put into creating it.

"It's an Eastern design, I thought you would like it." Ronas said.

A few practice swings showed the blade to be balanced and true. "Who made it." Kakashi asked.

"Illya, his good ain't he." Ronas said.

"Yes, yes he is." Kakashi said, further impressed with the young man. "I guess this will be the last time we see each other you are a good teacher and if I don't see you in the morning bye."

"I'm only a good Teacher because you are a good student, Aye bye Lad… I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

With nothing better to do Kakashi packed a small bag gathering what he needed and went to sleep for tomorrow would be an interesting Journey.

-[K]-


End file.
